ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 042
"The Black Griffons Part 1" is the 42nd episode/chapter of the series. Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash and Gilda vs. Guto Turn 1: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Elegant Egotist" to Tribute "Harpie Lady" and Special Summon "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Guto Guto draws. He then Normal Summons "Phantom Griffon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. He then equips "Phantom Griffon" with "Black Pendant", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Phantom Griffon": 2000 > 2500/0). "Phantom Griffon" attacks and destroys "Harpie Lady Sisters" (Gilda 4000 > 3450). Since "Harpie Lady Sisters" was destroyed by battle, Gilda activates her face-down "Harpie Regroup" to Special Summon two copies of "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) and "Harpie Brother" (1800/600) from her Deck in Defense Position. He then Sets three cards. Turn 3: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" to detach an Overlay Unit and add a "Rainbow Wing" monster from her Deck to her hand. She then equips "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" with "Turbine Wing", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 → 3300/1700). "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks and destroys "Phantom Griffon" (Guto 8000 → 7200). Since "Black Pendant" was destroyed, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to both Rainbow and Gilda (Rainbow 4000 → 3500; Gilda 3450 → 2950). Since a monster equipped with "Turbine Wing" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Guto equal to half the original ATK of "Phantom Griffon" (Guto 7200 → 6200). She then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Guto Guto draws. He then activates "Payment of the Gods" to pay 500 Life Points (Guto 6200 → 5700) and revive "Phantom Griffon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Phantom Griffon" in order to Tribute Summon "High King Griffoneon" (2400/1300) in Attack Position. "High King Griffoneon" attacks and destroys a "Harpie Lady". Since "High King Griffoneon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, destroying "Turbine Wing" and inflicting 300 damage to Rainbow (Rainbow 3500 → 3200). Turn 5: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Dancer" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 4 Winged-Beast monsters to Xyz Summon "Harpie Lady Tempest" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and increase its ATK by 300 for every "Harpie Lady" in her Graveyard. There are four ("Harpie Lady Tempest": 2600 → 3800/2100). "Harpie Lady Tempest" attacks and destroys "High King Griffoneon" (Guto 5700 → 4300). Guto activates his three face-downs "Royal Idols of Great Wealth" to Special Summon three "Royal Idol Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Guto Guto draws. He then Tributes all three "Royal Idol Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Fiend of the Dark Abyss Arimaspi" (0/0) in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episodee.